The ability to add and subtract is an essential component of a child's education in almost every society in order to succeed. Addition and subtraction are a critical indicator of a child's early success in school, which often determines his or her placement in a higher or lower level math class. More than half of a child's first grade math instruction is typically that of addition and subtraction. One of the customary tools used to teach children to add and subtract is a number line. This is simply a picture of a straight line on which every point is assumed to correspond to a real number and every real number to a point. However, there is a never-ending need to find ways to engage children in fun ways to learn math, so that they will excel and advance in their studies and, ultimately, life endeavors.